Kortopi
|kana = コルトピ |rōmaji = Korutopi |name = Kortopi |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Umi Tenjin (1999) Shinya Hamazoe (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Teal Blue |eyes = Blue |status = Deceased |occupation = Phantom Troupe member |type = Conjuration |abilities = Gallery Fake: Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand |Abilities = Gallery Fake: Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand |image gallery = yes}} Kortopi '(コルトピ, ''Korutopi) was one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of criminals with class A bounties. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 He was the weakest member in the Troupe when it came to physical strength. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Kortopi was exceptionally short in stature (it is uncertain whether or not he was a child), he also had a thick and messy mane of blue/grey hair covering his entire head, obscuring everything except for an occasional glimpse of his left eyeball. He wore a blue dress, a pair of light blue pants beneath it and a pair of black shoes. Background Very little is known about Kortopi, or when he joined the Phantom Troupe. It seems that he too participated in the Kurta Clan massacre.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Plot Yorknew City arc On August 30th, Kortopi appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned building, somewhere in Yorknew City, where Chrollo tells them that they're going to steal all of the items at the Underground Auction. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 In the evening of September 1st, he, Chrollo Lucilfer, Phinks, Bonolenov, Pakunoda and Hisoka stay in their hideout while the other 7 members sneak in the Cemetery Building where the auction is being held and kill all the mafiosi and the guests there, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 only to find an empty vault because the items were already relocated to somewhere else just a few hours before their arrival.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Kortopi along with Nobunaga, Franklin, Shalnark, Machi, Feitan, and Pakunoda listen to Chrollo as he deduces whether the Chain Guy is a Manipulator or a Conjurer. Kortopi appears again with all of the other Phantom Troupe members when, Pakunoda, Phinks, Nobunaga, and Machi bring back to their hideout Gon and Killua as hostages.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 On the night of September 3rd, the rest of the Phantom Troupe (with the exception of Hisoka and Nobunaga) partook in a bloody massacre ordered by Chrollo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 where 200 mafia men armed to the teeth around the Cemetery Building, were all slaughtered by the 9 troupe members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Kortopi is not seen, so it is remain unclear whether he really takes part. After the battle with Chrollo and Zeno and Silva Zoldyck takes place and the Underground Auction held on the 10th floor of the building, starts again. Kortopi uses his Nen ability to copy the items up for auction, so the Phantom Troupe keep the real items and sell the copies in the rescheduled Underground Auction. One of the items is given to him by Shizuku, which is the Blue Jar of Ambition, that was made in the Rai Dynasty.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Kortopi also makes static corpse copies of 5 Phantom Troupe Members including Chrollo to fool the Mafia Community with fake corpses. After that, he and the other members return to their hideout and celebrate their victory.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Kortopi is again seen with Franklin, Shalnark, Feitan, Machi, and Chrollo as Nobunaga confronts Chrollo after he orders the Troupe to return home, to which infuriates Nobunaga, because he wants to find and kill the Chain Guy, so he could avenge Uvogin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 Chrollo unamused with Nobunaga's attitude then asks Nobunaga to answer his questions as he summons his Skill Hunter Book.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 Kortopi along with the other Troupe members witness Chrollo ask Nobunaga his questions and then have his fortune told and then Shizuku's to find out that the Troupe will be brought down to half of it's members in the coming weeks. Kortopi also goes to see Hisoka's fortune after Pakunoda reads it. After Nobunaga reads the fortune looses his cool and goes to attack Hisoka, but is stopped by Chrollo whom asks Nobunaga to stop. Chrollo then asks Hisoka a few of questions, one of them being has Hisoka revealed any of the Troupe's secrets, to which he tells yes, 7-8 of them, but not including Kortopi's, because he only recently found it out. It's also revealed that Kortopi didn't have his fortune told due to lack of information.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 106 After Chrollo decides that Troupe should stay and break up into groups Kortopi is chosen to go in a group with Phinks and Feitan and soon after Nobunaga tries to convince Chrollo that the two boys they held hostage earlier should join them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Chrollo however refuses stating that they didn't seem interested in joining, but as a safety precaution he asks Kortopi to make 10 copies of their home base. Kortopi states that he can make up to 50 no problem and they'll all act as En, so he'll know if an intruder enters one of the fakes. Soon after Shalnark informs Chrollo about whom the Nostrade Bodyguards and Pakunoda and Shizuku talk amongst each other on why Neon Nostrade came to Yorknew City. Chrollo deduces why Neon came to Yorknew, which was for to attend the Underground Auction to get Scarlet Eyes and why Kurapika is connected with her. Chrollo then asks Kortopi if he made a copy of the Scarlet Eyes and he replies yes he did.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 Chrollo then inquires, since his copies act like En, can he find where the copies are, to which Kortopi replies all he has to do is touch the original. Shizuku manages to find them and gives them to Kortopi, whom then touches them and finds out that the copies are 2,500 meters in a certain direction. While Chrollo deduces the place is Hotel Beitacle, Kortopi also notes that they shouldn't waste any time, since he made the copies the day before, they'll disappear in a few hours. So as a change of plans Kortopi switches with Shalnark and Kortopi along with Chrollo, Nobunaga, Machi, Shizuku, and Pakunoda are spotted by Killua outside their base. As Kortopi and the Phantom Troupe head out, Melody tracks their footsteps. While Killua tracks the group from a far they walk through many a street of the outskirts of Yorknew City, take a subway train into the main part of the city, and when they finally leave the train station, they're seen by Kurapika in disguise.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 When the Phantom Troupe are outside the train station Kortopi says that the Scarlet Eyes are moving. So then they all rush at high speed towards the Hotel, while scaling a building to avoid crowds, and when Kortopi says that the Scarlet Eyes have changed direction to 2'O Clock at a speed of 40 miles an hour.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Chrollo deduces they're in a car and sensing they're being tailed Chrollo splits the group in two so Kortopi, Pakunoda, and Nobunaga go after the Scarlet Eyes and Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku stay behind to deal with the people tailing them. Soon after splitting up Kortopi, Nobunaga, and Pakunoda catch up to the Scarlet Eyes and the person protecting them Squala. Pakunoda then interrogates Squala and after Squala answers, but lies through the questions, he snaps at the last one and thus his head is sliced off by Nobunaga.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Pakunoda then uses her '''Memory Bomb Hatsu to transfer the memories she's gotten from Squala to Kortopi and Nobunaga. With Nobunaga enraged now that he knows whom the Chain Guy is the three of them head to the Hotel. When Kortopi with Nobunaga and Pakunoda regroup with Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku, Nobunaga is surprised that Gon and Killua were caught again and thinks it's a work of fate so the kids could actually join them. After Nobunaga tries to convince Chrollo to let the kids join the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 Chrollo however refuses, but asks Pakunoda to scan them for what they're hiding. The boys however stall for time until the lights go out, to which they attack Pakunoda and Machi. Machi however manages to entrap Killua in her muscles and Gon is caught by Nobunaga as he tries to help Killua. When Nobunaga compliments the boys effort for trying to escape, a knife is thrown at his direction and Shizuku notes that the guy yelling on his phone earlier was involved in the boys' plan. While Nobunaga says they got the essential "things" in their hands. However Shizuku brings up Chrollo, it's then realized that he's nowhere to be found. Kortopi as worried about where Chrollo is like everyone else, Pakunoda then brings up that the boys have incredible information, but Nobunaga stops her and hands her a message from the Chain Guy, to which she scans and clarifies it's from him. Pakunoda then ponders what to do, Nobunaga and then Machi tell her to not think so much about it and to remain silent. Nobunaga then calls Phinks and tells him that Chrollo has been captured.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 When Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark finally arrive at the Hotel, Phinks immediately demands answers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 So Shizuku tells them there was a power outage, Nobunaga then says that it was an advantage to capture Chrollo, and Kortopi says that a message was left by the Chain Guy, while handing Phinks the message. As Feitan, Phinks, and Nobunaga argue what should have been done, Shalnark calms them down and tries to reason with them, until Phinks Phone rings and it's from Chrollo's Cell. Phinks answers it and it's Kurapika (Chain Guy) whom gives him a list of demands, but Phinks questions one of the demands, and lies to Kurapika, which he hands up the phone saying the deal is then off. Phinks calls back Kurapika and admits to him he lied and that he's sorry and begs him to not hurt Chrollo. Kurapika giving Phinks another chance, and asks for the phone to be given to Pakunoda. Phinks does and is immediately kicked in the head by Kortopi, while Pakunoda and Nobunaga hit Phinks in the head with their fists. After Pakunoda is done talking with Kurapika on the cell, she leaves the Hotel and heads out of the Hotel, to which Phinks tries to follow her, but is stopped by Nobunaga. Nobunaga argues with Phinks that they should all stay, but Phinks rejects the idea and says they should all follow Pakunoda, to which Feitan and Shalnark agree with him. However Machi agrees with Nobunaga's idea and thinks they should stay and Kortopi agrees. When Phinks asks for Shizuku's opinion and she says she sides with Nobunaga's opinion. This makes Phinks agitated and as he greats ready to leave, he's stopped by Nobunaga who's ready to fight him, however he's stopped by Shizuku's Blinky Hatsu whom states that fighting other members in the Troupe is forbidden. Phinks questions why Shizuku stopped Nobunaga, Shizuku replies she only agreed with his opinion, but not in breaking the rules. Shalnark's cell phone then rings and Phinks answers it and Kurapika then demands to talk with one of the hostages, so Phinks hands it over to Killua and he explains the situation to him. Phinks then talks to Kurapika whom then explains his reasons with Pakunoda going alone, that he has someone who can detect lies, and that if they harm the hostages Chrollo will die and they all have 30 minutes to go back to their base. This pisses Phinks off whom almost breaks Shalnark's phone and yells now they really can't follow Pakunoda. Later that night after all of the Phantom Troupe are back at the hideout and Pakunoda returns to it and tells everyone Kurapika's demands. Phinks agitated with the demands by Kurapika demands himself to know where Kurapika is and states that he'll get rid of the boys and then deal with Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 117 Pakunoda refuses and says she's going to take the boys with her and to not try and stop her, but Phinks says that she took the words right out of his mouth.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 118 Kortopi then tells Paku to go and Machi backs him up saying that they'll take care of whomever tries to stop them. Feitan unamused with the comment, thinks it was some kind of sick joke. Kortopi, Pakunoda, Machi, Phinks, and Feitan all go into Ren. However after to Gon and Killua break out of their restrainments and Franklin reasons with everyone in the Troupe Pakunoda gets her way and leaves alone with the boys. Later after the hostage exchange was complete and when Pakunoda returns to the hideout, he along with the rest of the Phantom Troupe, witness Pakunoda sacrifice her life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc After Feitan transports into the Greed Island Game and Phinks witnesses it in amazement. Kortopi, Franklin, Machi, Shizuku, and Shalnark all approach Phinks. Machi then asks what the Console and Phinks replies it's a game called Greed Island and asks if anyone wants to play. But everyone rejects the offer and so Phinks goes into the game, much to everyone's amazement.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 123 Sometime later after Shalnark did some research on a computer, he calls over Shizuku and Kortopi and asks them if they want to go into the Greed Island Game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Kortopi then asks in the game, to which Shalnark says yes, since he thinks it's best they all go in together and because they both don't have any thing else to do when they get home. Shizuku then brings up the point that because of the save possibilities only two people can enter. Shalnark then says he has no plans to beat the game, which Shizuku then questions what does it have to do with them then. Shalnark then says it's because he feels they'll be safer in the game. Kortopi and Shizuku then look at each other and Kortopi says that he understands, while Shizuku says that it's fine with her. Kortopi, Shalnark, and Shizuku are all later seen in the Greed Island game in the town of Antokiba asking an NPC for some information. With Shalnark obtaining all of the information he wanted, Shizuku asks him to explain it all then. First Shalnark explains that he questioned the NPCs of the town and they can only give him standard answers to questions that are in their role, a typical thing in a video game. Second Shalnark then summons his book and pulls out two Rock (G.I card)s.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 In Shalnark's left hand, he holds the real card and the in the other a false one that Kortopi copied. When Shalnark then shouts "Gain", only the card in his right hand transforms. Shalnark then explains that since Kortopi's copy didn't transform, because it's not from the game program, so a default prevention system at work. Third Shalnark then explains that objects from the outside world like the rock even Shizuku's Blinky can inhale, but can't inhale items with special abilities even though they're inanimate. And the game is also set up that you can't find cards or items via your Nen abilities. Hearing all of this interests Kortopi and Shizuku. Shalnark then states with the information he's gotten, he came down with one conclusion, that being this game isn't in a imaginary world, but some place in the real world. Hearing this surprises Kortopi and Shizuku whom then inquires Shalnark, what does he mean. Shalnark then states that it can all be explained with Nen, since if the people in the town are either being controlled, by a Manipulator or have been materialized by a Conjurer, if important items of the island are also materialized objects and since Kortopi can't copy Nen nor can Shizuku's Blinky inhale them, because they're made out of Nen. Kortopi agrees with Shalnark's statement since he can't copy the ability of turning cards into objects. And Shizuku then states that in her case it's that limitation that helps her detect traps planned by the enemy. Shalnark gives an explanation about how the game uses your Hatsu to transport you into the game, which intrigues Kortopi and Shizuku. Shalnark then confirms that they are in the real world and that there isn't only a single Game Master. Shizuku then asks what they should do next from then on. Shalnark responds that from now on is the real performance and then asks Shizuku if she remembers about the information, he obtained from other players by force about the reward for clearing the game. Shizuku then asks Kortopi what it was and Kortopi then notes that she forgot again. Kortopi then explains that when you've filled the fixed slot cars with their respective item cards you can take them back to the real world to use them. Shalnark then states that they can effectively use an item outside of the island and if the game really is somewhere in reality, then it's unnecessary to try and beat the game. Shalnark then pulls out of his book a Toraemon (G.I card), which has an ability to store things in it's belly, Shalnark then tells Kortopi and Shizuku that they can use this card to bring back as many item cards as they so desire to the real world. Kortopi says that he understands, while Shizuku states it's worth it. Shalnark then says that they only know a few of the 100 kinds of items and is interested in getting them all and wonders what other precious items exist in the game. But there main goal for now is to obtain an God Eye (G.I card) and then find Phinks and Feitan, so they can work together. Kortopi along with Franklin, Shizuku, Shalnark, Phinks, and Feitan are seen riding on a boat heading for Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 When they finally arrive on Greed Island they're greeted by Razor, whom then introduces himself as a Game Master and since they came onto the island through an illegal method he then expels the group off the island with a Eliminate (G.I card).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 When all of the other members of the Phantom Troupe enter Greed Island to search for a Nen Exorcist and successfully locate Abengane. They ask Hisoka to persuade him to remove Kurapika's Judgment Chain from around Chrollo's heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Abilities & Powers Very little is known about Kortopi's combat abilities, but in terms of raw physical power, he is the weakest in the Troupe. However, being a member of the Phantom Troupe, he should possess at least physical strength above normal people. Plus, since only strong individuals can join the Troupe it is likely he has at the very least decent combat abilities. In fact, he was willing to engage in combat with Phinks and Feitan, a testament to his strength. Advanced Speed: It has been seen that Kortopi is as fast as any of the other members when pursuing the Chain User. Enhanced Agility: Kortopi can run on the side of buildings and jump horizontally from one to another. Nen Kortopi is a Conjurer. His abilities so far seem unsuited for combat, rather focusing on theft, misdirection and tracking. He holds an immense amount of aura, since he claimed that he would make more than fifty copies of the palace he was inside with the rest of the Phantom Troupe if Chrollo had just asked him to. It should also be considered that while most Conjurers need a very prolonged physical and emotional contact with the object they want to create, Kortopi can instantly materialize anything he touches. Part of the merit probably goes to the various limitations he has set on his power. However, Chrollo can use this ability, suggesting that he stole it, which would make Kortopi no longer able to use this.Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 352 Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Colhtophy". *He has the same voice actress as Ponzu, Anita, and Zushi in the 1999 anime adaptation and the same voice actor as Linssen and Rammot in the 2011 anime adaption. *The name given to Kortopi's Hatsu, ''Divine Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand, ''may be a play on words, as in the past being left handed was associated with being touched by the devil, and demons were thought to lurk over the left shoulder. References Navigation Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Conjurers Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Deceased characters